Harry Potter and the Call of the Force
by The Bloody Red Baron
Summary: What happens when you play with a time turner that you just found lying around? You get sent back Along Time Ago In A Galaxy Far,Far Away... I am bad at typing. thats why the chapters are sort! need more reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and**

**The Call of the Force **

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day**

It was a day like any other day. The birds were nesting, the air was warm and cheery and things were going bang due to all the clumsy first years. Yet it was all just another day at Hogwarts for our favorite trio.

"Is that the same group of first years?" said Hermione in a bored way. "Yup" replied Ron who also sounded bored. "Harry." said Hermione. Harry had been dozing off and was startled to hear his name and blurted out "Winston Churchill!" Both Ron and Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. Then Harry started laughing and they didn't stop for a while. After they stopped they all went up to the common room. Just before the trio went to bed, Harry had one last thing to say. "This was just another day here at Hogwarts."

**Chapter Two **

**Time Turner** **Trouble **

Harry was the first to wake up. He got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. On the second floor he saw Hermione coming down the stairs so he waited for her.

"Morning Harry" said Hermione. "Morning" replied Harry. The started headed for the great hall, but just before they were about to enter it a small glint caught his eye. "Is that what I think it is." said Harry. It was a time turner lying on the floor. Hermione walked over and picked it up. "I wonder who it belongs to." said Hermione. "I wonder if it still works." replied Harry. "Well let's see if it does." Hermione said while throwing the chain both their necks and spinning it. "Hermione" Harry tried to say but to late.

The world around him started to spin rapidly, but instead of getting the feeling of going backwards Harry felt like he was going forwards. Hermione felt this to because she was holding on for dear life and then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 **

**Flying Manta Rays **

Harry awoke to fin himself in a very awkward position. He was sprawled on top of Hermione. Harry got off of her and looked around he was in an area that looked like a farm land in the early fall. Then Harry heard what sounded like a hump back whale above him. He looked up and saw what appeared to be a flying manta ray. "What the ($#&) is that!" shouted Harry.

All the noise Harry was making caused Hermione to wake with a start. She looked around and started to cry. Harry came over comforted her by putting his arm around her shoulder. "Hermione please stop crying. We'll get out of this, I promise." said Harry.

**Chapter 4 **

**Kath Hounds **

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a very mean dog. They turned around to see a dog with ram horns and red and white fur. It charged at them ferociously and they screamed and tensed up for the teeth to pierce their skin and devour them, but it never came. Instead there was a buzz, a humming sound, and then another buzz. There was a thud and then a constant humming sound. Then a calm yet firm voice said "Are you two alright?" "Yes thanks to you." replied Hermione. "Quickly there will be more. That was just a scout." the man said. They all got up to leave, but when Hermione stood up she fell right back down clutching her ankle. "Canderous! Carry this one, she's hurt!" said the man. An enormous muscular, scarred man ran over to her and hoisted her up and onto his shoulders like he was lifting a pillow. They started to run. Harry didn't know where, but he could barley keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5 **

**My, My this here Anikan Guy**

Hermione awoke to the distant sound of laughter, singing, and music. She stood up noticing that her leg was better! She went out of the room and came to a courtyard were there was a bunch of people dress in tunics dancing to the band. Her view was suddenly obscured by a mass of jet black hair. "HERMIONE YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Harry shouted. "Yes I'm fine." replied a stunned Hermione.

The band had finished playing their song, but they all started shouting "Come on Vex it's you're turn. (Vex is the name of the man who saved Harry and Hermione) Vex stood and said "Aright, alright I'll play one song"

"The lyrics of this song came from that old hermit who says he can tell the future and we all know what he's been smoking." said Vex.

(This song is called **The Saga Begins** by Weird Al Yankavich. If I spelled his name wrong I'm sorry. Sing this song like American pie. To hear this song go to **AOL Music**)

"_A long, long time ago in a galaxy far away Naboo was under an attack._

_And I find me and Quigon- Jin could talk the Federation into maybe cutting a little slack. But their response it didn't thrill us the locked the doors and tried to kill us. We escaped from that gas and met Jar Jar and Boss Nass. We took a bongo from the seen and went Theed to see the queen. We all wound up on Tatoowine. That's were we found this boy..._

_O my, my, this here Anikan guy, may be Vader some day later but now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye sayin' soon I'm goanna to be a Jedi. Sayin' soon I'm goanna to be a Jedi…………_

The song started to speed up and Harry even got the nerve to ask Hermione if she wanted to dance with him. She hesitated at first but finally said "Ooo alright." And with that they swept on to the dance floor.

(Returning to the song)

_Did you know this junkyard slave isn't even old enough to shave? But he can use the force they say. Did you see him hitting on the queen thou he's just 9 and she's 14? Yah, he's probably goanna marry her someday. Well I know he built C-3PO and I've heard how fast his pod can go. And we were broke it's true, so we made a wager or twoooo! He was a preconvesent _(Don't ask me what that miens cause I don't know) _flyin' ace and the minute Jaba started_ _off that race, well I knew who would win first place O yes it was are our boy. _

_We started singin' my ,my this here Anikan guy may be Vader someday later but now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye sayin' soon I'm gonna be a Jedi, soon I'm gonna be a Jedi_

_Now we finally got to Corissant, the jedi council we knew would to see how good the boy could be. So we took him there and we told a tale how his medecorians were off the scale and might for fill that prophesy. O the council was impressed of course. Could he bring balance to the force? They interviewed the kid... O training they forbid (!)because Yoda sensed in him much fear. Then Quigon said now listen hear, just stick it in your pointy ear. I still will teach this boy. _

_He was singin' my, my this here Anikan guy may be Vader someday later but now he's just a small fry. And he left his home sayin' soon I'm gonna be a Jedi. Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi. _

The song slows down to its beginning speed. Harry and Hermione stop dancing and just listen to the rest of the song.

_We caught a ride back to Naboo cause Queen Amidalla wanted to. I frankly would've liked to stay. And we all fought in that epic war and it wasn't long at all before. Little hotshot flew his plane and saved the daaaay. And some Gungans died some ships blew up and some pilots fried. A lot folks were croakin', the battle droids were broken. And the Jedi I admire most met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast. And I'm still here and he's a ghost. I guess I'll train this boy. And I was singin'... my, my this here Anikan guy may be Vader someday later but now he's just a small fry. And he left his home sayin' soon I'm gonna be a Jedi. Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi. _

_We were singin'(everyone started singing at once**) my, my this here Anikan guy may be Vader someday later but now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye sayin' soon I'm goanna be a Jedi.**_

Everyone started applauding and cheering and slowly the crowd left. Vex came over to them and said "Well it seems your alright. That was some dancing out there." "Thanks" said Harry and Hermione. "You two look like off-worlders" said Vex. Hermione was about to say something but Harry said "Yes were off- worlders." Vex not knowing that he was lying, said "Ok. Now that that's settled I have some bad news, at the present time we are short on space. I'm afraid that you two will have to share a room. And there are two separate beds, so don't get any **ideas.**" At those words Hermione nearly gagged at the image of her and Harry …. well she really didn't want to think about it. "O by the way, the council would like to see you both tomorrow at 0900 hours sharp. I've already set the timer. Don't be late." said Vex. Then he said goodnight and left. "Harry what's goin.." "Later Hermione."


End file.
